Herobrines fall
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: Notch has beacome well err... IDK im bad at descriptions but anyway. Hannah has descovered something odd that has rewritten her life itself what will happen.(Timmy: I dont know why are you asking me). TIMMY I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME well anyway please just read it enjoyed it.


Notchs part

Notch ran as fast as possible. He stuopped running and breathed heavily. Why have you stopped brother said Herobrine. Notch turned and ran once again his cape whipping behind him. You cant escape brother said herobrine. I know but i can erase you from exitence said notch. Youve tried twice and failed twice you know it only delays me for a month or two.I will eventually beacome to powerful to ban or remove said herobrine. There was silence as Notch continued to reached his house and ran in locking it with bedrock. Thatll hold him for a while said notch. Oh really said a voice. Oh dear god please dont murder me said notch cowering. You know i wouldnt do that said the voice. im sorry its just... Herobrines back said notch sitting down. Oh god that sneaky jerk said the voice. So Hannah any ideas asked notch. Well sky army is busy cleaning up the squid explosions. His friends are going to murder the rest. Tobuscus has been captured. Yogscast is missing though we found the dwarf sadly hes delusional. So no the rest of the minecrafters have been missing in action said hannah. Great positive spin said Notch rolling his eyes. Well sorry anyway i have to go warn the others said Hannah. She jumped out the window and dove into the pool and ran off while her diamond armor clanked loudly. Uggh why did i make her commander.

********************************** Notch's Dream ***********************************

Im coming soon said Herobrine. Herobrine appeared and snapped his fingers. Four Skeletons came in carrying something it was covered in a blood red sheet. Herobrine pulled off the sheet. Their was a figure inside. Herobrine placed a torce and the cage faintly lit up. It was Hannah she was covered in arrows and her armor was now blood red. Help she whimpered. Herobrine turned come at sundown tommrow or she dies said herobrine. Dont I dont matter said Hannah. A skeleton rocked cage stop that the skeleton said. Hannah shouted in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks

**********************************End of dream *************************************

Hannah said Notch opening his eyes. He hopped of bed. Morning notch said a cow running threw the hall as notch passed. Notch reached the library. He walked to the H section. He ran his finger across the books. Herobrine Herobrine Herobrine Notch mumbled. Can I help you asked the librarian. Yes do you have a book on herobrine asked notch. Sorry the last one was checked out by him said the librarian pointing to a cloaked figure. Notch took off after him. Notch chased the figure to a hidden house behind a bunch of vines. The figure turned why are you following me it yelled. I really need to see that book said notch. You know you could have just asked i would have let you have it. You sound familiar said Notch. We have indeed met said the figure. Who are you said notch throwing back the hood of the cape. Ow yelled the figure flipping the hood back over his face before notch could get a good look. They both entered the house. The figure turned you dont want to see me like this he said.

Notch replied ive already had a bad day. Fine said the figure flipping his hood. Antvenom yelled Notch stepping back horrified. Ant venoms eyes where pure white. Dont worry said Antvenom still in his usually friendly tone. Are you ok asked Notch. Sort of said Antvenom. l'Il need to be locked in a cage he said. I have constructed one He said pointing to a bedrock cage. Ok said notch shoving antvenom in. Notch im sorry for what im about to beacome siad Antvenom handing him the book. Ant venom turned and walked to the courner as notch locked him inside. Dont let me out said antvenom. Notch said to him im here for you buddy. Antvenoms eyes glowed brightly and his clothes changed from his usual suit to a cyan shirt and jeans. Help me Antvenom yelled at Notch. No its not the real him said notch to himself.

Notch turned for a few seconds. When he turned again Antvenom had passed out. Oh God no man no yelled notch picking ant up. Notch ran to the hospital. Their were stretchers everywhere out front and all buy 4 were full. Notch layed ant down. Come on man he said. A nurse came over. What's the problem she asked. Antvenoms dieing notch said. Antvenom she exclaimed. She ran and got a golden apple and made him swallow it. His clothes slowly changed to his normal suit. Notch waited by his side through the night. He eventually fell asleep. Antvenom stirred and rolled out of the stretcher onto notch who was asleep on the ground. Notch screamed only waking Antvenom. Huh said Antvenom. Notch picked up his friend and set him in the stretcher. He turned happy Antvenoms eyes were normal again. Notch woke again no dreams. Then notch remembered sunset. Oh God yelled notch. Notch never bothered the stairs he just jumped from the balcony. Hannah he whispered as he ran. He came to the spot. Hannah he called. He looked down their was a trail of dried blood. Ew he said as he followed it. He came to Hannah. Oh no he said force feeding her a golden apple. Her eyes fluttered open. Her pupils slowly vanished as she said run. Notch turned and ran. He cried as he climbed his castle. Then his lower advisor grabbed him and pulled him into a room. Notch where is Hannah yelled his advisor. Notch opened his mouth to talk then burst into tears. Oh no she's ... dead said the advisor. No worse she's with herobrine notch said. Oh God said the advisor. Were done for said the advisor. No we may be able to get her back said notch. Good she's our best general the advisor said.

I know said notch. We will need her to win this war said the advisor leaving the room. Notch left the room looking like he was just beaten. His secondary general looked at him. Whats wrong he asked. We have...lost Hannah said notch looking at the ground. To who asked the general. To my brother herobrine said notch walking away. Oh god said the general walking away looking shaken. Notch walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He grabbed the book antvenom had given him. Notch flipped through it until a picture fell out. Huh he said as it fell onto the bed. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes teared up at the sight of it. It was a picture of their first war with Hannah as general. It had her in her diamond armor at the front charging with others a good ways behind her. Notch set the picture on his nightstand and got up. He decided to take a walk. He walked through the castle checking on everyone. He came to antvenoms quarters. He slowly opened the door to see antvenom. Notch walked over to him. Antvenom was rubbing his temples reading a book. Antvenom notch whispered. Antvenom notch said. Antvenom yelled notch. Antvenom turned and punched him in the face. Ow said notch plugging his nose. Oh my gosh im sorry said antvenom. Its ok i scared you said notch. Here said antvenom handing him a tissue. Notch took it and stuffed his nose. Notch rubbed the blood on his hands on a tissue.

What are you doing here asked antvenom. Checking on you said notch. Oh ok said antvenom. So ant what are you reading asked notch. The history of mincraftia said antvenom. Oh learning some history said notch reading over ants shoulder. Yeah i guess i just want to learn some more about him said antvenom as a shiver went down his spine. I understand even I dont understand him said notch sarcasticlly. Antvenom chuckled. Notch did a horrible impression of herobrine and said Hi im a retard and delosional. Ant venom laughed harder. Then a puff of black dust poofed in the courner. Herobrine moved with lightning speed. He managed to grab ant and notch and began to choke them. You dare make fun off me yelled herobrine. Notch stuck out his tonge. Herobrine threw them across the room then dissapeared. That was wierd said notch rubbing his head where he had hit the wall. Yeah said antvenom setting up his table again. Lets do it again antvenom said sarcasticly. Come on lets go to the library said notch. Notch walked with ant to the library. When he got their the librarian sat outside sniffling. Whats going on asked notch. The library cant pay rent any longer we lost it she sniffled. Notch looked at the library then bargged right in. Notch grabbed the lawers shoulder excuse me notch said. The buisness man turned what do you want he said. I'll be paying the rent notch said taking out three diamonds. The buisness man bowed its all yours. Notch walked out again. Get in their notch said. I cant the librarian said. I just payed your rent said notch. Oh thank you said the librarian shaking his hand.

Its the least i could do shaking her hand said notch. He and antvenom left the library with smiles on their face. Hey notch wheres hannah asked antvenom. Notch looked at ant talk to the secoundary general he said. Ok said ant jogging up the castles steps. Ant venom knocked on notchs door. Come in whimpered Notch. Ant venom walked in im so sorry said ant venom patting notch on the back. Notch sniffled as he put the picture of the war in his pocket. Itll be ok we will get her back said ant venom. Thanks but im not exactly sure said notch putting his head in his arms on the woke up. I must have fell asleep here mumbled notch. He then heared a small noise outside his door. It sounded like a whimper. Notch walked to the door and opened it. Help said a voice. Notch looked out in the darkness then felt something grab his ankle. Hannah he yelled as he grabbed his general. Notch she questioned. Yes he replied. Notch where are you she asked. Right here he said grabbing her hand. Im sorry but im im im blind she said. Who has done this notch asked. Him she said pointing to the door. Their stood herobrine as dressed up as always. How dare you said notch trying to punch him. Herobrine teleported and grabbed notch. He shoved him to the wall. I would not suggest that said herobrine. Herobrine held his sword at hannahs throat. He chopped off her head and kicked it down the stairs. See you in the nether future queen said herobrine. Notch ran to her dead monster said notch. Thanks for the complement said herobrine as he vaporized. Notch jumped where his brother had just been. Ant venom came up and stepped over the dead body. Notch who is...antvenom started he then recognized the armor. Hannah he said blessing her.

Herobrines part

Herobrine condensed in the nether. Ah at home at last said herobrine. Hannah bowed hello you son of a no good jerk she said. Still angry i see said herobrine. No im just scared. Well come here my queen said Herobrine. No thanks said Hannah. Ok later then said herobrine leaving to the battle planning room. Hannah sighed and walked to meet him inside. The room was huge and welcoming suprisingly. Welcome said herobrine with his hands up spinning in a office chair. Hannah laughed mabye herobrine wont be so bad she thought. As they left herobrine looked at the hall. He stepped into a room and welcomed hannah in. This is your new room he said handing her all kinds of supplys. Decorate how you want he said leaving the room. Hannah spent an hour decorating her room. She then sat down to do some art. Herobrine walked in wow he whispered. Thanks said Hannah shyly. Im serious said herobrine. Hannah started to paint a picture of herobrine he was looking at the sun with his hands on the ground. Wow is that...me he asked. Yeah she said rubbing the back of her neck. Its horrible she said. No its amazing herobrine said flabbergasted. Thanks she said painting herself holding his hand. Herobrine walked out leaving her alone. She woke and found herself in her bed. Herobrine had set a sandwhich on her side table. She gabbed it and began to chomp down as she left to thank herobrine. She walked though the halls hollering for him. Eventually he came around the courner with a platter stacked high with sandwiches. What are those for Hannah asked. Follow me herobrine answered. Ok she answered. They walked threw the halls to a room. She tried to read the ancient language but only got confused. Then herobrine face palmed i completly forgot he said snapping his fingures. The letters rewrite themselves to minecraftian. Orphanage she read. Herobrine stepped in to sit down. He patted next to him. Hannah sat down next to him. Herobrine called them all and they all came in running. Herobrine yelled the young children takleing him. He laughed. He eventually got them all off. He handed out the sanwhiches. He then walked into another room.

Hannah followed close behind. He came to a room full of baby mobs the other kids were also mobs. All the mobs started whimpering. Herobrine looked at hannah and comforted them all. Hannah hugged a baby creeper that walked shyly to her. Aww hes so cute hannah said. To bad their in danger said herobrine reaching into the fridge and retreving bottles of monster milk. Hannah and herobrine hand fed them all. They then walked back to the throne room. Herobrine looked at her remember everything belongs to you as well as me except for our rooms. Agreed said hannah. A blaze then flew in. Master were under attack yelled the blaze. Oh god said herobrine. He rushed out sword drawn he slashed through the miners. He cried as he looked at all the death around him. Hannah rushed out and hugged him. She had begun to understand him.

Notchs part

Notch sniffled why. Notch she's gone said Antvenom as he left notch. Notch threw his feelings out the window. Notch walked away and buried Hannah. Ill get you back some how he whisperex as he set daffodils on her grave. Notch walked I to the library. He needed a quiet place to think. The librarian walked over thank you so much she said. Its fine ant would've done the same notch said setting in a corner. Notch eventually walked to the non-fiction section. Hs hs notch said. He found the book he wanted and grabbed it. Notch read every page then set it back. You will always be remembered Hannah notch mumbled. Notch left and walked up the castle steps. Notch wrote a letter to Hannah. It read: I'm sorry so sorry ill get you back don't worry. Notch carried it to the nether portal. He threw it trough.

Notch continued to morn over the loss. Antvenom and the testificates couldn't make him smile. He wouldn't listen or pay attention for that matter. His heart had been torn to pieces by his brother. The next day notch got a reply. Notch I'm happy here with herobrine the letter said. Notch crumpled it. He snifled. She's gone he said shoving his self pity away. Goodbye he said as he threw away the paper. Antvenom found out about what notch did. He came in. You little sneak he yelled. I had to talk to her said notch. Notch you need to stop rolling in self pity and get up your game yelled Antvenom slamming the door behind him.

Herobrines part

Hannah began to paint the nether landscape. Herobrine put his hand on her shoulder. Your an amazing artist said herobrine. Thanks said Hannah blushing. Its true said herobrine. Herobrine said Hannah. Yes he said looking at the landscape. Where are the other minecrafters she asked. You see Hannah notch is overlooking the one true threat the dark lord I'm simply the war lord said herobrine. Ok thanks Hannah said scared. Its ok I'm right here said herobrine hugging Hannah then leaving her to paint. Hannah sighed a continued to sketch out the landscape then cleaned it up. She took it to her room and put it away. She grabbed her book and sat down in her bed. Herobrine came in. Hey i remembered if you would like we have a library he said. Really said Hannah setting down her book. Yes said herobrine. She stood up can you show me she asked. Sure said herobrine beginning to walk down the halls. Hannah followed behind. When they reached the library he creeked the door open. It hasn't been used in a while he said. He once again snapped his fingers and the library cleaned itself. Well its the best i can do herobrine said leaving her to the library. Hannah walked in it was bigger than she thought was structurally possible. Wow she said. So you found the library a voice said. She jumped. Its ok im herobrines secondary general it said. Wow said hannah turning around. It was an enderman. Nice to meet you my name is Jack my lady said the enderman bowing. My name is Hannah she said curtsing.

Well if you need any help around just ask were all friendly even the dragon Jack said. a dragon said Hannah astonished. Yeah would you like to meet her jack asked. Of course she shrieked. Wow a fan girl he laughed. They walked threw the halls until they reach another room. Here you go Jack said opening the door. Thanks Hannah said stepping inside. Wow she whispered looking at the huge room. Hello she yelled. Hi said a voice right behind her. She jumped. Hey i didnt mean to scare you the dragon said. Hey its ok Hannah said. Hannah turned and her head was level with the dragons. Wow for a dragon i thought you would be bigger said hannah. Yeah they all say that but i will get bigger.

Notches part

Antvenom came running through the halls. Notch he yelled. Antvenom notch yelled. They ran straight into each other. I haven't seen you all morning said notch. Well come on ant said dragging notch along. They came to a forest which Antvenom ran through easily. Antvenom stopped. Here we are he said. Deadlox was barely breathing and covered in arrows squids squids everywhere he yelled. Its ok their gone said Antvenom. Deadlox got up and limped over to them. His arm was bent in a bad position and he was torn apart. They took them deadlox said looking ashamed. Who asked notch. The squids took sky Jason and Jordan the rest went missing in battle. Why didn't they take you notch asked. They left me to die but I managed to stay still and let my wounds heal I've been her for about a week deadlox said as his eyes clouded over. He then passed it i was really hoping they were nearby said antvenom. Its ok me to said notch. Notch with the help of ant got deadlox back to the castle and awake. He was still loopy from passing out but was slightly aware of his surroundings. Notch let him sleep in his bed while he and Antvenom slept in the living room. At around twelve notch woke to silence. Except for the small snores from Antvenom there was no other sounds. Where was deadlox just where he couldn't have escaped. When notch made it to his room he knocked. Their was no answer. Deadlox he said calmly. He heard a hacking then a faint come in. He opened his door and was horrified. Deadlox was in the middle of the floor it looked like he had been throwing up. He coughed up blood and hacked. I tried to get you but couldn't I'm sorry I ruined your floor deadlox said sadly. Its fine I needed a new one any way I just need to take you to the hospital notch said helping deadlox up. Deadlox got a good ways up then fell then notch noticed his wounds were bleeding again. Deadlox winced and covered the deepest wound. Its ok one secound. Notch walked out tiptoed past ant and walked to the courtyard. He talked to a cow passing threw. Do you think you could help me carry someone to the hospital notch asked. Sure said the cow bowing. Notch snuck past ant with the cow. Notch heard ant mumble in his sleep. He understood some as kill the cows kill them all. The cows eyes widened. Its ok whispered notch petting the creatures nose. His eyes relaxed. They carried deadlox to the emergency room. They took deadlox quickly and soon a nurse came out. She looked very sad. I'm sorry but he is out of our care but he has asked to speak with you. Notch entered sadly tears in his eyes to see his friend in such pain. Notch I'm sorry about making you sad I don't want to be done with my life so soon its just my destiny deadlox said. When I die I'd like to be burned in the nether its more natural to me he continued. Deadlox had to stay at the hospital sadly notch had to tell Antvenom the sad news. Antvenom took it well but then turned and you could hear the sobs and see him shaking. Would you like to say goodbye notch asked. Please said Antvenom. Antvenom said goodbye as deadloxs short life drifted away Antvenom was very close to deadlox and mourned over his death as notch had done Hannah.

Deadloxs part.

Deadlox spread his black angel wings. He flew to herobrines fortress. He walked inside and bowed to herobrine. Really deadlox said herobrine facepalming. What my lord deadlox said. Nevermind said herobrine. Hannah walked out of her room with a book. Deadlox loosened he thought a few things but one stood out. She's hot deadlox thought. Deadlox she yelled hugging him. Finally someone familiar sorry herobrine she said. Deadlox hugged her back and ran his fingers through her long dark hair. She let go and walked away. Herobrine sighed as they hugged.

Herobrines part

She'll never fall for me he thought then sighed. She walked over to him and put her hand around his back. His theorys of her melted away. Maybe just maybe he thought. Herobrine stood atop a cavern. He turned ill be back in a few days he said. Bye they both said. Herobrine jumped and it seemed as if from thin air cyan blue demonic wings spread out and he glided down. All of a sudden you could see an arrow come out of nowhere. Hannah and deadlox heard a cry of pain then saw the arrow come straight threw his back. His wings flapped pointlessly as he was in to much pain. He fell rapidly coming closer to the bottom. Deadlox jumped and his wings flayed out he readied his bow and shot the archer he fell to the earth dieing instantly. Deadlox caught herobrine and rocketed upwards. He landed and grabbed some wool. He wrapped herobrines wound. He pulled out the arrow. Herobrine didnt object any of this. Deadlox carried him back. He then flew away leaving Hannah and the half dead herobrine in the throne room.

Deadloxs part

Deadlox perched somewhat hidden as he watch his body being burried by notch and antvenom. Notch finished and walked away. Deadlox watched perched like a griffin on top of a netherack ledge as antvenom fell to his knees and sobbed as he watched deadloxs body burned. Deadlox spread his wings and dipped down wards grabbing antvenom. Antvenom was to sad to even care he wanted to join his dead friend but didnt want to leave notch. He felt the hands wrap around him but didnt care he just sobbed and felt the wind whip away his tears. Deadlox whispered to him sh antvenom he said. He landed and set Antvenom down in the throne room in front of herobrine. Antvenom said Herobrine spreading his arms standing up then falling. You son of a- antvenom started then deadlox covered his mouth shh deadlox whispered removing his hands. Antvenom bowed my apologie he said. Herobrine saluted i am one any way he said helping antvenom up. I am truly sorry and now that all of you are here i will tell you what i have told hannah Herobrine began. I am not truly the problem here you see their are three lords Me the warlord Notch the holy lord and The Dark Lord he said. I simply protect the different sides from completely demolshing eachother said herobrine finishing. Wow said Hannah. Agreed said Deadlox and antvenom. Deadlox spoke strongly may i take ant home. No said Herobrine sadly. Why not asked Antvenom. Notch must not find out i am the only one who knows thiis and now you do as well the darklord and notch derect their attacks towards me thinking i am the problem said Herobrine with diffuculty. That explains the attack said Hannah. Yes it does said Herobrine. Antvenom reach in his pocket and pulled out a golden apple and handed it to herobrine here he said. Thank you ant i think said Herobrine munching it quickly. Ok with that over Deadlox i need you to scout one more time Hannah i need you to show antvenom around said Herobrine rubbing his hands together. Ok said Hannah. Fine said Deadlox dissapointed he and Hannah couldnt show ant around.

Hannahs part

Hannah walked to another room. She told him all about it that she knew. By the way if you get lost everyones friendly the dragon as well she said. Ok said Antvenom trying to take in everything. Its astonishing isnt it she said. Yeah said antvenom. Well come on lets go to my room she said. Ok antvenom said. They stepped into her room and antvenom gasped. Nice decorating he said. I guess Hannah said shruging her shoulders. She grabbed her book and sat down and began reading it. Antvenom continued to look around at the decoration. He then focused on a painting. It was the one she had painted of her holding herobrines hand. You like him dont you he said. Mabye sighed Hannah. The problem was she did she liked him and Deadlox and Antvenom the darling antvenom it was she was overwhelmed when she saw all of them. I can tell he said leaving to talk to herobrine about a room. When he left she pulled out her drawing journal and continued her drawing of antvenom Deadlox and Herobrine. She then left her room accidently leaving the door opened with her journal opened to the drawing page. Heobrine walked around ready to tell her his feelings as well as deadlox who was doing the samething. They both entered Hannahs room to entitled to notice eachother then they both saw the journal. They looked at the first page oh no they both mumbled. Then they finnaly noticed eachother. Hey they both yelled takling eachother. They fought Herobrine ripped deadloxs wings apart as Deadlox reopened herobrines arrow wound. They stopped and got up then they both laughed. Hannah then came in. She screamed. There was blood all over her floor. OUT she yelled. They both left then they began to talk. Hannah sighed then went to work cleaning the floor. Hi said Deadlox. Dont you dare bleed on my floor she yelled. Ok he said wiping the blood he had just dripped away. What do you want anyway she asked. Me and Herobrine were wondering if you would go on a date with each of us. Sure she said laughing beacuse Deadlox was blushing. Yes yelled Deadlox as he left. Why do I like him she mumbled finishing the floor.

Deadloxs part

Oh my God she said yes deadlox yelled at herobrine. Why are you fan girling so bad herobrine said calmly though on the inside he was screaming yes yes yes and running in circles his arms flailing. Shes h-h-hot he stuttered quietly pointing at Antvenom walking through the room he saw herobrine and deadlox pointing. He walked over hey guys what are you talking about. Nothing said deadlox and herobrine wandering in different directions. They didn't know about Antvenoms feelings for her. Oh well he said walking to her room.

Antvenoms part

He walked to her room and noticed the floor had faint pink patches on the pure white carpet. Did you murder someone ant said sarcasticly making a stupid face. Eek she yelled throwing her diamond sword which barely skimmed his head. Ahh he screamed standing up straight to smack his head on the sword. He felt his head no stab wounds he said. Hannah laughed sorry you scared me. Its ok he said nervously. I don't have any more swords she said removing the sword from the wall. Ok he said relaxing. Hey ant she said sitting down on the bed. Yeah he said joining her. Does this look like herobrine she said holding it out. Yeah he said. She drew a heart and set it down. Does this look like deadlox she asked holding out another picture. Yeah he said leaning his head down. She drew a heart and he slumped down sadly. His only thoughts were where no more than friends. A tear dripped onto his suit. He mumbled I'm sorry I thought that under his breath. What Hannah asked. Nothing said Antvenom wiping his eyes. Last does this look like you she said. He looked up it was a picture of her and him hugging. Yes he said. Really she said. Yes he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Well gotta go he said running out the door slamming it behind him.

Hannah felt her anger melt antvenom deadlox and herobrine liked her back. There was only one problem who would she pick. Deadlox was dressed up in his clean jeans and shirt. His bracets were gone and his hair was combed. Hannah was astonished. She was wearing her normal yellow long sleeve shirt,jeans and enderman hoodie. He seemed to relax when she came out though that was a good sign. Antvenom growled under his breath as he watched from the wall blending in with the shadows. He liked her but he didnt know about the dates.

Deadloxs part

So Hannah where do you want to go deadlox asked. Umm i dont know said Hannah. Well i have a hangout we could go to said Deadlox. Ok she said. Great he said putting his braclets back on like normal. Why are you all dressed up she asked. Well its a date so your supposed to look your best. I guess said Hannah. Hey its ok you look amazing no matter what he said. Thanks she said looking down. He tossled his hair better he asked. Yeah she said looking up. well where her he said pointing to a break in the netherack wall. They entered then jumped from a ladder to a huge room. Wow she gasped. What i had a bigger one on the surface world said Deadlox. What i couldn't do this in my life she said. Well on that note why dont you sit down ill be back with some sandwhitchs in a minute he said quickly and nervously. Deadlox shut the door and opened the cabinet. He grabbed the bread and reached in the fridge he pulled out the meat. He made sandwhichs and was about to grab sodas when he heard a cough. He turned their was Herobrine. Ok I may not be the god of dating or anything but i do know one thing he said. What asked deadlox. Your losing her intrests you have to get her or shes mine he hissed. Herobrine then vanished. Deadlox rolled his eyes sure he said entering the room with two plates and two sodas. He sat down and handed the other plate and soda to Hannah. He sat down and chomped down. So said hannah opening her soda what is notch doing. Nothing much at all he misses you though said Deadlox. Oh said Hannah sadly. Its ok though Antvenom slapped some sense into him he realizes your gone said Deadlox quickly. Ok said Hannah turning her head away from Deadlox. They continued talking through the night until morning and they both were happy. There was only one problem there was a figure shacking his head in the distance. Deadlox woke up to see he had fallen asleep on the couch. He was covered up and comfy. He then got up. Wow your awake finaly sadi a voice. Huh he said. He turned and saw Hannah was wallking in with breakfast. Here she said handing him a plate. She sat down and began to eat. Deadlox chomped down. Wow he said. He ate quickly but Hannah finished faster and started cleaning. What are you doing he asked not objecting though. Cleaning the mess is bothering me she said. Deadlox stood up and started to help. They got it done rather quickly. Deadlox and Hannah went to through something away. When Herobrine appeared. Deadlox he yelled. Yes said Deaadlox scared his eyes wide. Your late for your dutys Herobrine growled. Hannah turned it was my fault she said quickly. Oh really said Herobrine cruelly. Yes she said she was getting mad. Fine Deadlox you may have the day off to spend with Hannah Herobrine said winking at Deadlox then vanishing.

Deadlox and Hannah walked around together and joked around. When Hannah asked why he had wings he turned. You do to he said flicking one of her wings. Hers looked more dragon like. Wait a minute he said. What she asked worried. Congratulations he said shaking her hand. What she said looking confused. Your a shape shifter. What she said looking down. Picture yourself as something else he said. She thought hard and she became a dragon. Wow she said. She could easily control her self. Nice he said. Lets go show Hannah replied. Ok Deadlox said. Hannah and Deadlox walked through the door. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER yelled herobrine. Hannah laughed in her dragon form. What he said. Shes a shape shifter Deadlox said. She morfed back to herself. Antvenom came over to her. That was so cool he said. Thanks she said to Antvenom. OH NO yell whispered Deadlox to Herobrine. Agreed herobrine whispered back. Antvenom turned and stuck out his tounge as they walked away. Herobrine clenched his fist. Easy whispered Deadlox. Herobrine calmed down and walked to his quarters Deadlox close behind.

Antvenoms part

Antvenom and Hannah sat on a netherack ledge overlooking a lava lake. I love you said Antvenom. Me to a little bit she said leaning on to his shoulder. He stroked her hair. She hugged him. He turned and lifted her head up so their eyes met. She smiled. He went in for the kiss but just beafor their lips met he was snatched up by a giant pair of claws. Hannah screamed and fell. She changed into a dragon and took out after the dragon. She roared loudly. The dragon snarled back. Let him go she yelled. Never yelled a voice. Deadlox she said tears forming in her eyes. And a friend yelled a voice. She turned showing her weak point. A cyan blue dragon went in and peirced her vulnrable area. Her pupil shrunk and she fell. Herobrine looked up his claws were covered in Hannahs blood. He hovered down slowly. No he cried. He tried to save her but she could only mutter onr last word. Why she whispered. Herobrine fell crying. No he howled. Antvenom ran over. You you he said. He ran away crying. He closed his eyes. He could only see darkness not Hannahs happy face. His clothes morphed to pure black. He thought only pure evil. He turned around and bounded to Herobrine and lunged. He stabbed herobrine. Herobrine turned they grappled. Antvenom was flung far. He landed and lay still. Herobrine ran over. No he whimpered just no. Deadlox looked. You monster he yelled. He ran tears sinking into the ground. he turned into his dragon form and flew away. Herobrine looked around. He saw Antvenoms sword. He took it and stabbed himself multiple times. He layed down next to Hannah and hugged her as he died. Herobrine some one whispered. Who he said. Antvenom ant whispered. Herobrine whispered but your dead. No but your almost said antvenom. Herobrine woke up in his room. He was rapped and Antvenom was crying. Whats wrong asked herobrine. You ki-ki-killed her he said throwing a crumpled piece of paper. He drug himself to the piece of paper. He unfolded it. It was a picture of her and Antvenom hugging. I'm so sorry said herobrine. Antvenom took care of herobrine who tried many attempts of suicide. Antvenom managed to stop him every time. Until on day Antvenom was out walking clearing his head when deadlox appeared. Ant he yelled running to him and takling him. Deadlox he yelled as they rolled in a play fight. Until Antvenom realized he was a dragon and so was deadlox. Deadlox fell over the edge with Antvenom. Ant grabbed deadloxs tail while deadlox clung to the edge. Help yelled Antvenom. Herobrine came running. You saved him yelled deadlox. Of course said Antvenom. Your as bad as him said deadlox. Antvenom got sad and became human so did deadlox. Deadlox kicked sending Antvenom falling closer and closer to his death. Herobrine jumped and caught Antvenom and saved him from the fall. Yet herobrine hit the ground hard dieing instantly. No yelled Antvenom. Antvenom saw deadlox. You son of a- started Antvenom only to feel something grab his ankle. Herobrine looked up its not his fault said herobrine ill see you soon he finished as he vanished. Antvenom sat down. Deadlox turned to dragon form again he had stored enough energy. He carried Antvenom up and sat him down. Sorry said deadlox. Its ok said Antvenom sniffling. No its not said deadlox. Then they both felt a hand on their shoulder. After you to get done with your sob stories do you want to go save Hannah said someone. Deadlox turned herobrine he yelled. The one and only said herobrine. Your such a show off said antvenom standing up with deadlox. whowould i be if i wasnt said Herobrine. Well not you for sure said deadlox dusting off his gray jeans. Ok you said something about saving hannah said Antvenom. Yeah i found my book of healing he said blowing off the dust on an old book. These were back in the day when this wasnt ilegal said Herobrine laughing. Oh well were in my rein and im rebelious said herobrine. He flipped to a page quickly. Careful were talking about hannahs life here said antvenom. This book is indestructable said Herobrine setting it on the ground and setting it on fire. He reached into the flame and grabbed it. Typical herobrine mumbled Deadlox to antvenom. Yet it doesnt seem to be imune to dust said Herobrine blowing it off again. He flipped to the page again. Ok here we are ok said herobrine who kept changing expressions. Umm may i ask you something said Antvenom. Sure said herobrine only half paying attention. How did you survive said Antvenom. Oh i didnt survive i simply resorected came back to life in my castle he said. Oh said antvenom. Like our beds said deadlox. Yeah i guess said Herobrine who then made an angry expression. Darn it you made me lose my place said herobrine. Antvenom laughed. Its not funny said herobrine. Do you want me to kill you on purpose this time said herobrine. bring it yelled antvenom. Raaaaaaaaah yelled Herobrine pouncing on antvenom. Ow they yelled every few secounds. typical boys said a voice. Deadlox laughed yeah he said. Wait his pupils shrunk he was scared. Its fine im back said the voice. Who said Deadlox. Me said the voice wrapping Deadlox in a hug. They smelled like a flower field and lemons. Hannah yelled deadlox. What said Antvenom and Herobrine pausing mid fight. Hannah let go and put up her arms. Well who else ding dong she said. How they all said. What do you think i was doing in the library said Hannah. I was researching things and i stumbled across well that she said pointing at the book it explains how to save yourself from death she said. But its in ancient minecraftian said Herobrine. Fine notch taught me some Hannah said. I learned the rest from books she said. Oh they all said in unison. Yeah she said and I see everyone survived. By the way Herobrine why are you fighting antvenom. No reason they said standing up which only resulted in them falling down. Why you little said Herobrine as they proceeded fighting. Hannah watched for a bit then sighed. Stop it you two she said. They kept at it. Stop it she yelled. No Herobrine yelled. Hannah took off her hoodie. The hard way is it she said tossing her hoodie on the ground. She threw herself into it. Within a few secounds she had given antvenom a bloody noes and broke Herobrines. Ow said Herobrine shoving it back into place. I said to stop it and i meant it she said. She got up with out a single scratch or bruise. She pulled up her sleeves. Are you going to stop it she said. Yes said Antvenom who sounded funny with his bloody nose. Herobrine nodded his head holding his nose. Ok let me see your nose. Yep I broke it she said. She tore her yellow long sleeve and shoved it up AntVenoms nose. Their thats good she said. Now for you she said glaring at Herobrine. She walked over slowly. stay away from me he yelled worming his way away as Hannah walked easily keeping up with Herobrine who was scooting on his side using only his feet to push him along. Really she said. Yes he said. Deadlox walked over and grabbed him and wrapped his hands around his back. Ow ow ow ow said Herobrine. Deadlox threw him over his head onto the netherack floor. Herobrine stopped scooting away. Hannah reached out and mumbled something and tapped his nose. It went back to normal. How did you do that he said. Did you here nothing i just said she yelled. What are you talking about Herobrine said. Your clueless Hannah said. Yep said herobrine smiling. Shut up she said shoving him then getting up. Ok we should probubly head back beafore an attack comes she said. Then a loud explosion rolled over the hills of netherack. No no no yelled Herobrine turning into a dragon and taking out after the noise. Why he yelled. Deadlox,AntVenom and Hannah joined him. Oh Herobrine im so sorry said Hannah. Herobrine was on his knees staring at the horrible destruction. The whole front of the mansion had been blown to smithereans and not one block survived. Luckily only the main hall and the front of the mansoin needed fixed. Its ok we'll help you fix it said Deadlox. Really said Herobrine looking up. What are friends for said Antvenom. Friends he asked. Yeah said Hannah. He smiled thank you he said. Your welcome now come on said Deadlox. They had it fixed quickly. But Herobrine kept feeling a presence. He ignored it he was safe he had friends with him. Then everyone heard something. Hannah stopped on the roof and lunged. Hannah said a surprised voice. No whispered Herobrine his eyes widening just no. Hannah got off run she said. They all scrambled into the mansion then herobrine slamed the humonguse doors.

Hannahs part

NOTCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE she yelled sounding like a lion. Im im sorry he said. No your not i can tell she said. She turned into a cubed lion. She unsheathed her claws. she put them at his throat. He shut up. Now leave right now and i dont want to see you down here ever again she howled. She took one claw and ran it down his face. Now everytime you want to come look in the portal for a secound and remember who gave that to you she said picking him up by the collar. She tossed him threw the portal. She entered the mansion and Herobrine jumped on top of her. She yelled get off. Herobrine got off. Sorry i thought you were notch he said. Its fine she said tromping off to her room. A few minutes later Deadlox walked in. Hannah whats wrong he asked. Its just i was scared he would hurt Herobrine and i dont want that to happen she said tears forming in her eyes. Its ok you saved him Deadlox said. I dont care its just i like you ant and Hero but not Notch but i still dont want to hurt him said Hannah. You didnt hurt him Deadlox said. Ye-ye-yes I did she said with great diffuculty. How Deadlox said. I broke his heart she said slamming the door in Deadloxs face. He blew his hair back into place. Girls he mumbled walking to the main hall [the throne room] to join Antvenom and Herobrine.

So what was wrong asked Antvenom looking like he was about to cry. I cant understand her said Deadlox. I'll go try said antvenom standing up. Antvenom walked in. Hey whats wrong he said sitting down and hugging her. I I I love you, Deadlox and Hero but I dont love Notch but i dont want to hurt him she said. You only gave him a little scar he said. Thats just it she said. What the heck are you saying he said looking at her funny. I broke his heart she said looking down. Its ok Hannah your a beautiful girl and he may have loved you but you deserve better than him better than us antvenom said getting up and shutting the door as he walked down the hall. She sniffled i guess she said wiping her eyes. Well i figured it out said Antvenom. What said Herobrine and Deadlox. She broke notchs heart he said. Oh thats awful said Deadlox. Well ive broken skulls it cant be that bad said Herobrine. Yeah well you havent ever fallen in love with someone who hates you yelled antvenom. They were argueing over something stupid sighed Deadlox walking into Hannahs room. Deadlox she said. Yes he said adjusting his braclet. Why dont you go for a walk she said. Why said deadlox looking hurt. You need to clear your head and i cant tell you dont trust ant and hero and you dont think ill understand she said. Jeese your good said Deadlox walking out the door.

Deadloxs part

Deadlox walked through the netherack landscape as he heard Hannah yelling at them do you want me to break your noses. He chuckled. Why do i love her he said. Who said a voice very faintly. Deadlox stopped. He turned sky he yelled. The one and only he coughed and hacked. He choughed again and choked on a small amount of blood. He moaned help me. Deadlox saw adam tears forming in his eyes. Ill help you i will he said picking him up. Deadlox ran quickly towards the fortress until he ran into something. Easy their said another voice. TrueMU yelled Deadlox. Well who else TrueMU said helping Deadlox up. Come on we need to help adam said Deadlox. Where do we go said TrueMU. I have some friends you need to meet and one is familiar said Deadlox. They arived at the mansion rather quickly. Adam stay with me said Deadlox as he was trying to patch him up. Adam had a high fever and was bleeding everywhere. He looked like he had been tossed in a blender then deep fried. What did he do said Deadlox. He took the stupid parkour course said TrueMU as he watched his dieing friend. Dont die said TrueMU. im trying my best said Adam. We know now SHUT UP said deadlox in a friendly sort of way. Deadlox finished and sighed. He drug TrueMU out of the room. Dont try to kill him he said. What do you mean. Were going to need some help from someone you dont truely know correctly said deadlox. Ok asked TrueMU. Deadlox and TrueMU strode into the battle planning area. OMG its its its stutered TrueMU. Herobrine finished Deadlox as he sat down next to him. You You You You stutered TrueMU. What spaceman said Herobrine growling back in his throat. Dont you dare kill him hissed Deadlox quietly. You killed Antvenom TrueMU roared. Not actually said Deadlox. Shut up TrueMU hissed. Deadlox jumped up and grabbed TrueMU by the throat. Dont talk to me that way in front of him said Deadlox. Ok said Herobrine. What said Deadlox. What do you want said Herobrine standing up. Would you mind healing Sky asked Deadlox. Of couse i would if i only had the fricken book said Herobrine. Hannah walked in in her pjs. Will you shut up Im trying to sleep mabye youve heard of it she yelled. Hannah said Deadlox. You know here said TrueMU. Yeah well she likes me hero and well youll see he whispered. Yes my sweet she hissed. Would you help sky Deadlox said. Sure she said yawning. One secound she said. She was back in about a minute with her normal clothes on. Wow shes hot whispered TrueMU. Yeah ill help adam she said walking through the door to the infermary. She walked out in a few minutes. She had blood coating her plastic glves. Im sorry but hes in to bad of shape she said pulling off the gloves. She walked to her room and shut the door. She opened it and stuck her head out. And next time be quiet she yelled then slamed the door. Shes so grouchy said TrueMU. Not normally said Deadlox walking into the infermary. Sky he said. What said sky sadly. You you you stamered Deadlox he sniffled. Cant be saved said Herobrine who came in after them. How do you know said TrueMU. Hannah told me said Herobrine looking at Adam. Why adam asked. Well you see your bodys to beat up to fix we have to hope you survive long enough for it to heal said Herobrine sadly. By the way i found the book said Herobrine tossing it onto the table next to Skys bed. Herobrine left quickly and shuffld down the hall. Deadlox listened quietly as did TrueMU and Sky. Come on you have friends Herobrine yelled. Fine yelled AntVenom. Is that who i think it is said TrueMU. If your think AntVenom then yes. Ant said TrueMU happily. Ant venom stepped in. TrueMU Sky he said. Ant yelled truemu. hi whimpered sky. Hannah walked in after him. Sorry couldnt sleep knowing their as someone in need she said. You cant help me said Adam sadly. Nope im afraid not said Hannah showing signs of true sadness. She kissed antvenom and walked over to Deadlox and hugged him. Sorry I cant help him said Hannah. You lucky beasts said TrueMU. She walked over to TrueMU and kissed him on the cheeck. Better she said. Yes said TrueMU blushing under the helmet. Sky huffed and rolled over. She rolled her eyes. Boys she said as she gave adam a light hug. He hugged her back. Aw said Deadlox,TruMU and antvenom. Shut up said adam. Its ok she said letting go and standing up straight again. Now that none of you are jealous Im going to explain adams problem she said. Ok they all said. She reached into one of the drawes in the cabinet. She pinned up a diagram with a minecraftian drawing on it though it was just normal steve. Ok you see how healthy this guy looks she said. Yeah they all said. She took a small exacto-knife and cut a small sliver. Fine right she said. Yeah they repeated. She cut more slivers and some cuts. How about now she asked. No said Deadlox. The rest where staring in horror at her. What she said. That poor steve said Antvenom laughing. Yeah well one secound she said. She reached into her pocket and produced a purplish blueish colored pencil. Well after i finsh with this it will basicly be adam she said shading in bruised patches. Adam stared in horror. Dude its ok i have some potions that will help she said. He puled up his knees and hugged them. He began to cry. whats wrong Hannah asked. Hes a little startled said Jason. Jason Jason im startled he said. Shut up said Deadlox Jason and Taylor in complete unison. Adam started rocking back and forth. Herobrine walked in. Umm he said. Hes scared said Hannah rolling her eyes. Herobrine stared. Wow hes stupid isnt he said Herobrine. No im not said Adam trying to lunge at herobrine. Hannah takled Herobrine knocking him out of the air as he pounced at sky. Stop it yelled Hannah. Let me at him yelled Herobrine. Do you want a fight she asked. Yes he said eagerly. Ok but theres one risk she said. What he asked. You have no absolute opponent it could be from me to Jason she said. Ok said Herobrine. Well come on she said. Ok they all said. Antvenom and Deadlox carried sky on a stretcher to the arena. Herobrine was locked in a cage. Then they sat down to discuss his opponent out of his hearing range. Before anyone could say anything Hannah jumped in with ME. Your just a girl said Jason. She hissed i could beat you easily. Antvenom and Deadlox grabbed one of them. Hannah relaxed but Jason threw a punch in her general direction. Let me at her he yelled. Hannah nodded and Deadlox let go of her. After Herobrine she said climbing down into her cage. Deadlox stood as annoncer in his dragon form for besides Herobrine could hold it the longest. He realised their chains. Three two one go he yelled as the cage doors were lifted. Herobrine ran outwards. Hannah walked out and waited for the impact. She side stepped and Herobrine ran straight into her cage. She pulled down the door. round one done yelled deadlox. Antvenom clapped and Jason sighed. Next round prep said Deadlox. Hannah let herobrine out and let him get ready she simply took off her hoodie and tossed it to Antvenom. He set it next to him. He yelled go Hannah. Hannah turned and blew a kiss at him. He relaxed and looked at Jason who stared at him in discust. What he said. Suck up jason said turning back to the fight. Hannah stood and Herobrine glared at her with pure anger in his expression. She flicked him and walked to her place. Deadlox looked down and yelled round two go. Herobrine charged but Hannah didnt side step fast enough. he grabbed her and tossed her. She skidded on her heels behind him. Round two over tie Deadlox said. Final give up round Deadlox yelled clapping his hands happily. Go he yelled. herobrine waited for her to move. He watch her body carefully. Then she appeared behind him. She pinned him down your not the only one who can teleport she said waving an enderpearl in front of his face. He threw her off. Oh its on he said. he charged. She jumped right over him. What he said. I have powers as well she said. Wow a power fight he asked. Sure she said. He charged. She side stepped. He shape shifted into a velocoraptor. He roared at her. She morphed into a griffin. She lunged and bit him in the neck but couldnt get a good hold. He swung his neck and she flew off. She layed still. herobrine walked over changing back to normal. Hannah he said. what she yelled changing into a giant snake and wrapping herself around him. He changed into a huge wolf and easily escaped her hold. She transformed into a lion. She grabbed him and lightly unsheathed her claws. He howled in pain. She changed into a dragon and flew upwards. he did as well and flew up right after her. They embraced in combat until Hannah blew flames into herobrines eyes. His form weekned as he lost concintration. His form collapsed and she caught him in her giant clawed hand gently. He put his hands up in surrender. he was covered in blood and looked horrible. She medicated him fixed him up and mumbled a healing spell. he healed in a flash of light. Just a girl huh she yelled at Jason. He cowarded. its ok she said teleporting to him. Dont worry im not that mean its just Herobrine has to big of an ego she said hugging him to redeam his trust. He relaxed. Sorry he said. Its fine she said i am a girl she said brushing her hair out oh her eyes. She got her hoodie back from ant and slipped it back on. Herobrine got up said some gibberish then passed out and Deadlox cought him in his palm. They all reaturned including Adam on Hannahs back. They entered and adam apologized to Herobrine with courtesy. Herobrine very very lightly patted him on the back. Its ok i was being a jerk he said walking to the library. Hannah sighed and flopped down into a chair. whats wrong whispered antvenom. may i speak to you in private she whispered back. He stood up and nodded his head. They walked out together and trotted far away way out of hearing range

Hannahs part

Hannah looked at Antvenom. Whats wrong he asked. Nothing she said. What he said. She sat down and patted next to her. he sat down next to her. she hugged him. I have another date tommrow she said. Oh said Antvenom looking down sadly. Hey she said. What he mumbled. I think i love you best she said standing up. he stayed there looking confused. she giggled as she waited for him to stand up. Antvenom kissed her for real and they were both happy. Yet far away Deadlox and Herobrine growled as they watched together. How dare she said Herobrine. Get back at her tommrow Deadlox said as they walked back leaving the two completely unaware of their presence. Deadlox sat with Hannah tring to draw a simple square. Its ok she said as he threw away another eice of her paper. He looked down at the amount of paper he had wasted just trying to draw a square. Mabye im just not ment to draw said Deadlox getting up from the battle planning table. Its ok i still cant free draw a wolf she said. But people are better you can free hand me ant or hero said Deadlox reashuringly. Well secretly ive drawn each of you over and over again she said just means you care said Deadlox leaving her yo stare at her self portrait.

Herobrines part

He siged his hair hadnt been combed in a while and he couldnt get it to untangle without wincing. He was embaressed to need Hannahs help with a small figment of personal hygiene. He ran his fingers over his hair wow he whispered. Having trouble said Hannah entering the hidden room. What do you mean he said quickly. Do you need help brushing your hair she said. Yes said Herobrine looking hummiliated. Its fine Ive needed help from Deadlox beafore i some how got the comb stuck in my hair she said taking th brush. She had it done quikly and gently. Their she said. Herobrine felt his hair. Wow i forgot how soft it was he said. Well guess what... you need to go wash it she said. She handed him a bottle of Deadlox and Antvenoms shared shampoo. Ok said Herobrine. He came back after a while and his hair was finnaly clean. He wore a giant smile on his face. He smiled at her. Your welcome she said as she walked into her room. After a while it was night and Herobrine came out in a new shirt and pants in his old style. (Blue jeans cyan shirt if you wondering that was confusing.) His hair was still clean and he had rebrushed it. He had cleaned himself up and looked great. Hannah had brushed her hair washed it. She came out wearing a dark blue skirt and a light blue shirt. Her enderman hoodie was tighed around her waist. Herobrine felt embaressed becuse he thought she was going to dress like always. He blushed. Oh come on everyone sso suprised when suprise suprise i have something else in my closet she joked. She looked at Herobrine with an odd expression. Are you ok she said. Yeah he said as he laughed at her facial expression. Deadlox and Antvenom were watching in a far distance with Herobrines permission. At this rate we get hannah Deadlox whispered. Yeah Antvenom whispered back. Hannah and Hero (as Hannah calls him) sat on the shore of a lava lake. They were uneasy. Herobrine sighed his only thoughts were she loves Antvenom the most. Whats wrong she asked. Im no good for you he said as he wiped his eyes on his arm. Shh she said as she hugged him. He blushed yet again. You blush a lot when your around me she said. all of a sudden you could hear a loud yell of crraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap ring across a mountain. Hero giggled as did Hannah. Hannah flew up with hero. Hannah sat down and waited for them. Then a form ran straight into her. Ow she said as she picked herself up. Sorry she said. EmmaRose Hannah said. Yes EmmaRose said. Hero blushed again. Emma stared at the two. Umm she said. Long story come on said Hannah. hero sighed. Oh one secound she said. She turned to Herobrine. She kissed him on the cheek. She whispered just mabye in his ear then started walking back. EmmaRose followed quickly.(as you can tell im going to shorten her name like Herobrines it will be Emma but read it emma rose or my bff will get ticked off at me thx.) Emma marveled at the hall. Wow was all she could say. Its fine said Hannah. So Emma do you want to stay with me like the boys are doing or your own room Hannah asked. Umm I guess I'll stay with you emma says. Ok then i need to go build a bed. A few minutes later she had made the room conftorble for Emma rose. Wow whispered Emma. Its nothing hannah said nervously. Whats with all the pictures of antvenom, Deadlox and Herobrine Emma said. Umm one secound she said. Ok emmarose said. She shut the door and walked over to Herobrine. What do you want said Herobrine when Hannah poked him in the back. he turned around and she kissed him . He stepped back. I love you she said. He grabbed her i love you back. Antvenom walked out and saw him holding her shoulders and her loking at him. Antvenom lunged. Dont you dare hurt her he yelled as he takled him. I wasnt Herobrine yelled. Antvenom began fighting him and Herobrine continued it. Hannah started crying. Emma walked out. She watched in horror. She walked a little ways forward. Deadlox walked up behind her. He walked up to her and looked at her exxpression. Ill deal with this he said which made Emma jump. He waved hi then walked to Hannah. Whats wrong Deadlox said looking at the fight. Herobrine had turned me around when antvenom came threw and saw him. He takled him thinking hero was going to hurt me. Ok ill fix this Deadlox said. he grabbed the closest limb and pulled. It was Hero. he looked horrible. Antvenom looked fine. He grabbed hero and attaked again. Hannah takled antvenom. Stop it she shrieked. Everyone went quiet. She got up and ran to the room and locked it. Antvenom ran after her. Hannah he yelled. He stepped in and shut the door.

Antvenoms part

Why she said standing up. What hes a murderer ant venom said. No hes not im the only one he ever killed she said. Antvenom looked at her with horror. Her eyes were burning white. You dare confuse him with the dark lord she hissed. Hannah he yelled as she crept towards him with her diamond sword. She continued her eyes white. Antvenom opened the door and ran away. She chased and turned into a lion. She hissed at him. He ran but couldnt oncentrate enogh to transform. She laughed murderously. Go away he yelled. He couldnt dare hurt her. His eyes were wide with fear. You must pay she howled. She turned into a wolf. She howled and the whole mansion trembled. She was on standing above him about to kill him when she stopped. She fell as the arrow continued through her chest barely missing antvenoms arm. Stupid hell hound yelled a voice. Jerome said Deadlox and antvenom. Jason walked out and adam followed limping along with both legs which is quite hard. Fluffy whimpered adam. Adam yelled jerome. Jerome ran over to him. Wiked hell hound he yelled and would have stabbed her. He watched as she turned to Hannah. What he said as she completed transformation. Antvenom ran to her. No he yelled. He turned to jerome. He shrieked you killed her and ran outside. He continued running without hesitation. He came to hero and hannahs spot. He sat down and cried. He felt a hand. He turned around to nothing. He turned and he looked over. Their was a whispy image of hannah. Antvenom apoligize to jerome and lay my body somewhere out of the way i have to heal but im truely fine i cant die completely. Hero is my savior she said as she vanished. He stood up and walked back. Im sorry jerome he said as he picked up Hannah. He carried her to her room. He walked back out and looked at jerome. I loved her he said now ill be in the library said antvenom walking down the halls. After a while of griefing he wiped his tears and looked into the ditance he saw a crawling figure. He took the back entrance and walked out towards the figure. It continued crawling not noticing him until it ran into him. Help it uttered. Antvenom picked it up and saw its feet were also being picked up. He looked closer and the whispy hannah was there. She winked and smiled. He and Hannah carried it to the infermoray were Hannah cared for her. Once finished Hannah dissapered. Antvenom ran his hands through the place she just was. What he said. Whats wrong antvenom the figure whispered. Nothing he said looking out the door. Herobrine he yelled. Herobrine ran down the hall what what he said. Who is that he said pointing to the figure. I belive I know her from her discription by Hannah. Katelyn he said. Yes she said. Herobrine stepped into her view. Hi he said. She screamed and threw her sword at him. it was deflected mid air. Stop Hannah yelled. They all looked around except Antvenom looked right at her. She smiled. She tossed the sword to antvenom. He caught it. Herobrine looked at him then ran out the door. Antvenom laughed handing Katelyn her sword and leaving. Antvenom walked into Hannahs room and waited. He saw her form was now breathing. He force fed her a golden apple. Her eyes opened. She stretched. Much better she said getting up. She walked out with antvenom. Jerome adam and jason gasped. But she died said Adam. Yes she did said Herobrine. What said TrueMU. Hannah coughed. Excuse me but im kind of immortal but i can still be killed. She looked at jerome. Sorry my lady he siad kneeling. Get up i needed it she said. How did you do that Hannah adam asked. I was blessed by Hero she said. She winked at him. Adam looked at everyone. Well umm im tired so bye i guess he said as he walked back to the infirmary. Jason followed behind. Hannah grabbed him stay out here she said as she switched places with him. She healed him and walked back into the throne room. He'll be better by tommrow she said. Whats wrng with him said Jerome who hadnet heard everything that had been going on. Hannah turned to him. Jerome you need to run to that portal and just keep on running forget everything that happened she said. But what about adam jason Ty and taylor Jerome said. They are part of us now run dont look back they will be back soon she said. His eyes softened and he pouted. Hannah hugged him. He hugged back. He waved by and took off running. Hannah grabbed him. Let me give you a ride for your trouble she said. Umm how he said. Your about to see something very strange that the rest understand she said. She turned into a dragon. He turned and waved by then hoped on her back. She carried him to the nearest portal. He saighed thanks he said. My pleasur she said smiling and changing back to herself. You know we should chat sometime he said. Yeah right she said shoving him threw the portal. She turned around. Wait a minute we have two more spaces in the resitance she mumbled. What the heck are you talking about antvenom said. Woah she said. Hi antvenom said rolling his eyes. Well you see when i was loking threw some books i found this she said as she pulled out an old peice of paper. Umm he said. She rolled her eyes its a prophecy of some sort but we have to have Hero read it i dont understand some of these symbols all i can make out is one line she said. What is it he said. It says there can be only nine leaders but you may have an army. Well who is it then antvenom said. Im think of two. Audience and the bros she said. Umm ok antvenom said. You have no idea wh im talkingg about huh she said. Nope said antvenom shaking his head. Ok hero will though and it is his house she said shrugging her shoulders. All of sudden herobrine apeared. I knew thats where you were said Herobrine t antvenom. Yeah he hissed. Stop with the fighting hannah said loudly. We werent antvenom said. Sure she said rolling her why are you here asked antvenom. Adam needs help like now said Herobrine. Why said Hannah. Hes getting worse herobrine said. Hannah dashed off and reached the mansionm like lightspeed. Their was a blurry image of her at everystep. She continued like that until she was standing directly infront of the infirmary. She stepped in reluctantly. Jason had already left along with ant they were probubly wondering some where. Hannah shewed away emmarose and katelyn. They reluctantly left with herobrine to find ant and jason. Hannah looked at him with sever pity. He was running a fever she could tell by the heat he radiated. He was pale and probubly low on blood sugar. She let out her pity in a long loud sigh. He coughed and looked at her with a plead of help in his eyes. His nose was slowly dripping blood. Yep hes low on blood sugar she thought. Sh stepped over to him and felt his head. She whimpered it burnt her hand just to touch his head. She looked at him. He was shivering and he had been crying. It it its going to be ok she stutered. He looked at her and whispered very weakly no its not. Yes it will im here she said with absolutly no confidence. He looked downwards at the ground. He looked at her. I need the truth you cant help me can you he said. Ill try my best im the medical person here. Adam whimpered your the only one in there right mind he said. Dont feel that way youll be safe she said. He grabbed her hand. She turned he looked her strait in the eyes. You cant save me from death he said. She whimpered as his body slowly turned cold. She burst into tears and blessed him and said she would save him somehow. She stepped ut of the mansion and walked to the lava lake shore. She thought and paced. Thats it she said. She ran back to the mansion and found a pencil and some paper. She wrote a note of do nt disturb trying to save adam on it then pinned it to her door. She walked to her bed and layed down. She thought about dieing very hard. She felt her soul leaving. She stretched ut her arms. She entered the spirt world and found adam. Adam she hissed. Hannah he asked. Yes she said grabbing his arm. But how you didnt die i did he said in bewilderment. Yes yes you did and your completely right she said dragging him towards the gap to the surface world. But its to high he said. Nthing is ever to high for a dragon she said. She transformed into a dragon and adam stared in horror. Dont worry its just me. She grabbed the scared adam and drug him up towards the light. She opened her eyes and gained her composher. She was cramped in her bed then realised she had turned into a dragon in her sleep. Emma rose and Katelyn sat there looking at her with horror. She waved then took of to the infermary ripping off the sign on the door as she went. She reached the infermary to be takled by jason. Thank you thank you thank you he yelled. Get off she grumbled. She walked in to see adam in full health besides the very few scratchs she had given him when she grabbed him. They hugged. Thank you said adam. He looked at her with an odd expression. Umm she said. I have a suprise for you he said. Umm ok she said oddly. He handed her a peice of gold or budder whatever. Its budder he said getting up and jogging out the door. Retard she said shoving into her pocket. She sighed and cleaned up the room. She walked out to be takeled again. She rolled her eyes. I just realised it was you Katelyn shreiked. Hannah sighed. Get off she hissed. Ok said Katelyn getting up. You seem grouchy Katelyn said turning to walk away. Hannah grabbed her by her collar. Come on Hannah said. She dragged her into Herobrines hangout or the battle planning room. She knocked and she heard something clatter to the floor. She shrugged it was cluttered in there. Herobrine opened the door. What do you need he asked. Katelyn hasnt herad the resoning for this neither has emmarose we need to tell them Hannah said. Herobrine dragged Katelyn in easily go get eemarose ill tell them he said. Katelyn looked at him in horror. Your not honestly going to leave me with him are you Katelyn asked. I am hes fine Hannah said hugging him. She let go and jogged of to find Emmarose. When she had came back Herobrine was getting hit on the side of the head by katelyn with her fist. He was sitting in his chair and with every hit he said stop it. Hannah grabbed her and pulled her away. Herobrine stood up. Well now that we have you two Im going to tell you my true story. We already know Katelyn hissed as Hannah kept ahold of her collar. What is it then Herobrine hissed back. Your a murderer Katelyn said loudly. Katelyn I reccomend you shut up Hannah whispered to Katelyn. Emmarose had already cowarded behind Hannah. Hannah threw Katelyn into a chair and tied her up. Emmarose gasped Hannah. What Hannah asked. You acctually did that Emmarose said. I was tired of her aditude Hannah said. I have no attitude issues Katelyn said. Hannah tied a gag around her mouth. SSSSSHHHHHH Hannah yelled. Katelyn gave up. Ok now that youll listen ill tell my true story Herobrine said. He told the same story youve heard in the beggining. Hannah untied Katelyn. She walked over to Herobrine and hugged him Hes just a big old softy she said. He hugged her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Katelyn stared in horror. Stay away from my friend she yelled. Shut up Katelyn or ill eat you Hannah threatened. You cant eat me Katelyn said. Hannah turned into a dragon and looked at her. Really she said. Ha-ha-hannah Katelyn stutered. Your fine i wouldnt eat you Hannah said as she opened the door. Go on have fun Hannah said. Emma rose jogged out saying im going to go talk to Deadlox. Katelyn looked at her yyou sickos she said. Just go Hannah said. First e katelyn said. Whaen she left Hannah turned to Herobrine. Well umm Hannah said. Why are you still here and not with your friends said Herobrine shuffling pans around. I was wondering something she said. Whats that said Herobrine turning around with a plan and a pencil. would you mind reading a document for me she asked. Ok he said. She handed him the profecy. Where did you find this he saidseriously. In one of the books in the library Hannah should have been gone by now Hero said. I will read it but first i will need antvenom as well. Hannah opened the door to the hall. Antvenom she called in a feathery tone. He came running down the hall. Yes he said then tripped and did a sumersault. hero wanted you Hannah said. Antvenom sighed. Oh come on Hannah said dragging him inside. Herobrine stood there looking at whatever it was. this was a letter he said. Antvenom nudged Hannah. But it was the future she said. Hannah stuck out her tounge at antvenom. Herobrine stared somemore. Ok here we go he said. He began reading:

Oh Hero Hannah said hugging him. He sighed. I miss Rose he said. Antvenom tilted his head why did you want me he said. You see I broke a heart and she broke mine he said rnning off as tears rolled down his cheeks. Antvenom looked at Hannah. Wow Hannah said. Ill go talk to him said Antvenom. Ok Hannah said as she shuttered. Whats wrong he asked. I just thought that he was a war god he could never have his heart broken she said walking off. Wait Antvenom said. She turned and antvenom handed her a peice of paper. Whats this she said. Unfold it he said as he joggedd off after Herobrine. She found Deadlox. He whats up he said walking away from TrueMU and Adam. Umm can I talk to you in private. Sure he said. He and her walked out together and all you could hear was an aaawwww from adam and Jason. She rolled her eyes as did Deadlox So whats up he asked. This is whats up she said handing him the prophecy antvenom had written down in regular minecraftian. Oh my god sweet war loord he said. Yeah said Hannah. What do you think this means. I dont know said Hannah. Well wheres hero Deadlox asked with true worry. I dont know but ants going after him. Hannah follow the prints antvenom had made when he was running. they continued to follow them until they found him. Antvenom wheres Hero Deadlox demanded. I dont know he was there and then he disapeard. For the love of Hero Hannah said. SHe concecentrated really hard and mumbled tp herobrnine. When she opened her eyes she watched in horror as the testificates and Notch chased Herobrine. He couldnt concentrate and he was being shot at. Hannah tuened into a dragon and swooped down grabbing him quickly. Ender dragon all the testificates screamed. No it is I your general Hannah Mcgoo Hannah roared. She set Herobrine on top of a jungle tree. Herobrine shivered with fear. Hannah tended his wounds then once again swooped down to Notch and the testificates. You dare threaten him and you notch she growled. Notch flinched as she growled at him. You had the nerve to chase him when meantvenom and Deadlox are happy she roared. He turned and said Antvenom Deadlox. Yes so leave him be unless he threatens what was he even doing wrong she hissed. The testificates had already ran and hid. Well she said. N-n-nothing he stuttered. She hissed one last thing beafore flying up again. It was If you dare hurt hero you will pay in more ways then one. She grasped herobrine who was still shaking his eyes wide with fear. She flew through the portal as notch fell backwards and tought. She dropped herobrine onto the floor of the mansion. Deadlox ant sky jason emmarose katelyn she called. They all came stummbling over eachother. Yes Deadlox said. We need to split up Hannah said. Why Emmarose asked. We need to find Tobuscus and Pewdiepie hannah replied. Tobuscus is captured and pediepie is missing Sky said. True thats why were splitting up Hannah said. Ok whos ready for their teams she asked. Ok on tobuscus' team we have deadlox truemu hero emmarose and katelyn you guys are the sneaky ones or quiet enough. Deadlox and hero you have wings so help the others when you fly inside ok she said. Ok tobuscus' team answered. Great on pewdiepie's team we have me ant and sky hannah said. Why so few Sky asked. So we dont lose anyone we need every one heros letter says so Hannah said. What letter they al said aside from ant Deadlox Hannah and hero. She read the prophecy aloud. Whos going to fall everyon asked hannah and hero. We dont know hannah said. Though in the back of her head she knew the answer it was going to be hero. Lets go she yelled.

Pewdiepies team part

Why cant i go on tobys team sky wined to hannah antvenom understood why he was here to keep track of sky. Beacuse your to roudy said hannah diging in a chest for weapons. Yeah i guess your right adam said watching tobys team leave. Sky its ok did you forget about antvenom ant said. Well i guess the trip will be ok he said eying hannah with discust. Whats your problem with her ant said after dragging sky far away from Hannah. She dosent joke around sky said. Yes she does shes just stressed out and shes worried about these plans of hers antvenom said. Do you think you could get her to be a bit nicer sky asked. Sure ill talk to her he said. Ant and sky walked to hannah who was fixing a diamond sword on an anvil. Yes she said. Umm Hannah could you relax a bit youve been kind of well grochy lately ant said. Oh i have sorry she said emmbaressed. Its ok sky just thought you were a bit grochy. Ok sorry sky you just worried me and im stressed out she said finishing the diamond sword. She handed out bows arrows and swords. Ok whos ready to go she asked. Wait one secound sky said taking of to the boys room. When he came back he had a peice of gold or butter. Here he said handing it to antvenom. Umm thanks he said. Its lucky its how i lived long enogh to see deadlox Sky said with a huge grin. Ive already got mine Hannah said pulling the peice of gold out of her pocket. Yeah sky said clapping his hands. What said Hannah with a confused expression. Most people would have thrown it away sky said. Oh hannah said. They joked around onto the surface. Then hannah stepped a bit forward to scout. Then notch takled her. Hannah clawed and bit as notch yelled your comming with me as he punched . They fought and hannah changed into a dragon she bit notch through the ribs and he stopped squirming. He had passed out. Hannah heeled him and set him on a nearby cliff. Sky stared at her. What she asked him. No matter how many times i see it its amazing he said. She asked him what he want to be turned into. Umm a butter dragon he said. Fine she said. She concentrated and turned sky into a butter dragon. Antvenom changed to his dragon and they took off. They came to the spot pewdie had gone missing. Well were here Hannah said. Wow said Sky looking around. There were marks of fires and explosions. Bodys of unrecognizable members of either army were littered all over the trechoris landscape. Antvenom covered his eyes to keep from crying. Hannah let the tears fall as she looked across the scene for any sign of pewdiepie. Sky leaned his head on her shoulder and let out a loud sob. She patted his back and let antvenom hug her. Your the strongest one here he said. Why are you crying your used to this sky said. I-i-i know its just she said then stopped. Just what asked sky. I could have done something if i had ran she said. what do you mean if you had ran ant asked. Herobrine was threatning me and instead of running i stepped up but it was the time to cower in fear she said feeling her diamond sword. Im so sorry Hannah but if you had we wouldnt even know about the prophecy sky said. He and ant got off her. She sighed and stepped forward. She grabbed a spear and broke it then took a string from one of the soldeirs clothes. She sat in an explosion hole as she made the sign of blessing then one of warlord. She tied them togehter and set them in the middle of the rubbish. She sighed and walked away. Pewdie she screamed. H-h-hows it going bros said pewdiepie. The nether she screamed just about falling over from fear. Sorry said pewdiepie. Its ok i just figured youd be farther away she said. Know i was blessing all of the members of both armys he said. And i finished he said. Ok well i know this is a lot to ask but will you come with us she asked. Sure he said one secound though he said. Hannah shrugged her shoulders. Pewdiepie apperead out of the shadows with a golden man. meet stephano pewdiepie said. Hi Hannah said shaking stephanos hand. Now one more secound pewdiepie said. pewdie came out with a cage within it was the bro. woah cool said Hannah looking at it. Antvenom and sky hid behind stephano and pewdiepie. Stephano turned around its ok hes in a cage he said. I dont care said sky. Antvenom shook his head showing he agreed. Hannah walked up to the bro. Hey little guy she said. He whimpered and backed up. Its ok she said reaching in. The bro took her hand. Aww hes cute for his reputation Hannah said. I guess so said stephano who stood with his sword weild just in case. Wait a minute pewdie how did you survive the war she asked. Stephano saved me said pewdiepie said. Stephano rolled his eyes. Hannah thought hard and turned the bro into a odd looking puppy. Their we go she said. She grabbed a member of the opposing army and pulled the arm came off easily. Stephano pewdie ant and sky looked like they were going to the puke. Whos a good bro huh who is she asked. The bro wagged his tail. Whos going to be a good boy she asked the bro sat down and lifted one paw up. She handed him the arm which he ate quickly. Sheopened the cage and the bro followed her. Ok now we can travel faster she said. Pewdie and stephano stared at her. How how did you stephano managed. Its simple hes my pet now. I can have him eat people. They all changed back to their halfway to puking expression. Well with that lets get reay to go. But how do we get out of this giant crater. Easy same way we got here Hannah said. Pick who you want to ride Hannah said. What stephano asked. Who do you want to carry you she asked. Umm i guess ill go with the ant dude pewdiepie. Its antvenom he said. Oh well antvenom he said. Ok ant said. Ill go with sky i think it is stephano said. Yes its sky he said. Ill carry the bro she said. How are you going to carry us pewdiepie asked. She turned sky into a dragon and herself. Antvenom changed also. Wow said pewdiepie. Cool said stephano. Well lets go Hannah said. Beafore we go were are we going stephano asked. To herobrines palace said antvenom hooking pewdiepie by the collar so he wouldnt run. Herobrines place pewdiepie shouted scared. Its fine hes just the war lord he wont hurt you trust me your fine with me and antvenom she said. Ok said stephano. The hopped onto each dragon as did the bro onto hannah. As they flew through the air pewdie threw up about half of the time. Sky did twirls and somersaults while stephano yelled wwwweeeeeeeeeeeee. When they reached herobrines palace the other group was already there waiting for them.

Tobuscus' teams part

Well lets go hero said. Ok yelled everyone. They ran off to a big area. Why are we stopping said everyone except deadlox and hero. Were going on a fun ride hero sid. Him and deadlox turned to dragons. Pick someone to ride they said. Once they were all on they took off to the base. Once they were there everyone got off and hero exlplained he plan. He deadlox and true mu would go in while emmarose and katelyn kept watch. Katelyn and emmarose agreed emmarose was scared anyway katelyn was just glad she didnt have to go with hero. Hero carried truemu with deadlox's help to the roof. Hero unrolled a map of the building. How did you get that TrueMU asked. Jason im the commander of the nether i can get every single plan easily Hero said. Once they located the room hero took out his sword. He cut a circle big enough for each of them could get through. They slipped thruogh and hero and deadlox flew against the ceiling holding jason. Toby deadlox whispered. Tobuscus looked up. Finnaly my saviors he said. Truemu was dropped and untid tobuscus. Then they grabbed him and trumu and carried him back out. Hero replaced the hole. He then turned into a dragon with deadlox. Everyone hopped on. Sadly toby could barely hold on and passed out hlf way their onto trueMUs lap. He was beaten up and was having trouble breathing but he wasnt as bad as sky. Tobuscus stay with me youll be fine we have a medic. He prayed to herobrine that he would be ok. Then he heard herobrine say it will be ok to him on his back. Ok truemu said relaxing. When they reaturned they layed tobuscus down in the infirmary. Then they could hear a yell of wwwwweeeeeeeeee. Their here said Hero rushing out. Hero ran to Hannah and petted the bro not knowing it was vicious it bit him. Herobrine waved his arm around trying to get it off. Down bro Hannah said firmly. He whined but let go and hopped into her arms. So wheres toby she asked. He badly injuredbut he can be healed ok she said. Hero changed into a dragon and they all flew back. Hannah ran into the infirmary. Tobuscus looked at her. Who are you he asked. Hannah Mcgoo the healer in this esablishment she said. He moaned thn said thank you for helping me. Its fine you should have seen sky she said. After she had healed him he walked out where are we he asked. We are in herobrines palace she said. Herobrines palace cool ive always wanted to see if hes really as evil as they say toby said. Well hes acctually the good guy she said. Ok so im not in a evilpalace or anything bad toby asked. Nope and if anything happens you can tell anyone here except pewdiepie we dont quite know him yet Hannah whispered. Pewdies here he asked. Yes she said as she walked away. Pewdie tobuscus yelled. Toby pewdie yelled. Finnaly someone familiar they both said in complete unison. They laughed. Then Hero called them all to the throne room. Everyone walked into the throne room not like when hannah calls where their stummbling over eachother. Hannah smirked. Herobrine rolled his eyes but none could tell. Ok everyone of you should have a few people in your army left please gather them Hero said. Hannah crawled out of the mansion then howled loudly like a wolf. Secounds later an army of wolves came bareling towards her. She was taken out by them then carried into the mansion. Well this is left of my small army she said. There were thousands of wolves luckily the main hall was huge. Wow everyone said. She leaned down whats that fire star she asked an orange tinted wolf. Oh no the masters are dead she said. Notch killed them she said. She stood up she was breathing heavily and her eyes were faintly glowing. That flippin jerk she said. What happened hero asked. Notch has killed the rest of my army including the owners of these dogs she said. Deadlox looked at all the dogs. We could stash them at my hangout. really deadlox that would be wonderful she said. Your welcome come on lets go get them comfterble. They all paraded after her and deadlox as the walked into the nether hallway. She told them to go one at a time. They got in single file and walked through and down the ladder. Ok now that their taken care of lets head back. Hannah and Deadlox walked back. Hey umm does anyone have a cell phone sky asked. Yeah said Hannah tossing her galaxyS phone at him hitting him on the face. Oww he said. Sorry she said. Its ok he said. He dialed quickly. Hello mudkipz we need the gang in the nether right now use the portal in the forest ill be their with jason ant and Deadlox. Ok you could hear it through the phone as husky yelled. Oww sky whispered rubbing his ear as he handed the phone back to hannah. Anyone else need it Hannah asked. Yeah said Antvenom. She tossed the phone and antvenom caught it. He dialed. Yellow said someone with a strong british accent. It can not be bodil she mumbled to herself. Yeah bodil we need you and your friends meet up with husky and stay with them if they question you tell them ant sent you. Ok bodil said. Sky and the rest of that group left as Hannah caught her phone. Anyone else Hannah asked. Yeah said pewdiepie. She tossed it again and he caught it. He dialed it rang and rang. It went to voicemail. pick up the phone right now you peice of board right as he finished the chair picked up. Pewdie do you know how hard it is to move for me he said. I dont care pewdie responded just round up the bros and send them along with yourself through the portal in the forest to the nether pewdiepie responded. Toby your turn said Hannah. he took the phone from pewdiepie. He dialed. Hello said a very quite voice. Yes timtim send the audience to the nether and meet with the bros. Ok timtim said then hang up. Ok were good said toby tossing the phone back to hannah. Herobrine closed his eyes. The monsters of mine are coming. After about an hour there was a mass of about a million people. Hannah facepalmed. whats wrong antvenom asked. Were going to get our buts kicked she said. Oh antvenom said. Ok whos ready she shrieked. She called notch on her phone. He picked up quikcly Hannah are you coming home he asked hopefully. Were coming to kill you she said then laughed wickedly as she hung up. Ok lets get to the portal she said. Why antvenom asked. I know notch hes going to try a sneak attack she said. The army marched to meet notch. he had his whole army gathered right their. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them away. Charge she yelled. The armys braced in combat. Hero Deadlox and ant swooped around picking people off and throwing them in lava. Hannah changed her recruits into huge violent animals like lions and griffens. She turned the enemy at least the ones she knew into bugs and mice. they fought but her recruits were still outnumbered. herobrine had given up and was chasing notch with antvenom. Antvenom attacked first Hero was going for a sneak attack. She snuck up and watched. Soon she yelled now and the wolves poured from the hall and attack all the enemys. they shrieked but were soon killed. They stuck togehter in a huge mass. Wall she yelled. Her recriuits formed a ring around the enemy and fought in wards closing in it was slow but steady. She continued to watch antvenom. Ant and notch fought until notch got the killing blow into antvenoms chest. He howled in pain as he fell. Herobrine rushed in and tried to get him to stop bleeding. Antvenom he said. Antvenom turned and whispered one thing. Look out he whispered. Herobrine turned just in time to see notch stab him straight through the chest he fell on top of antvenom. Hero Hannah shreiked. Notch turned to see her. If you wont be mine you wont be anyones. Sh looked in horror as he looked like a predator chasing something it was going to eat. She shrieked and ran. She ran as fast as she could. The army finished the enemy off. they turned to saee notch standing his shadow falling over Hannah like a curtain. He laughed wickedly as he wiped he blood off his sword. He turned to be mauled by her army. She layed soaked in her own blood. Hannah everyone howled. hero will fall she whispered beafore closing her eyes for the last time. Herobrine came out of the room with antvenom. they had managed to save eachothers lives. They saw Hannah and came down running. Hannah yelled antvenom. He picked her up and craddled her. Antvenom walked to notchs mauled body. He hacked and slashed at it causing him to moan. You you you jerk you killed her for nothing you deserve to die Antvenom howled. i hope you go to the end and serve eternal punishment from the enderdragon. Wish granted said Herobrine snapping his fingures as he cried. Hero had never cried like this before. The prophecy had completed itself just not in the way it was thought. Hannah fell as a hero which broke ants heros and Deadloxs heart. But it was the war lords final feat. Yes it was but its twisted she is now the holy lord and she won the war. She now must fight to save herself until she succeeds and comes back to us he said as he walked away in extream sadness. Antvenom blessed her and walked away. he cried for weeks as did everyone else. Notch was lukily banished to a life of torchure. Antvenom entered herobrines hangout. Yes whimpered herobrine. doesnt notchs banishment mean hes the darklord Antvenom asked about to cry after talking about the war. I dont know ant i honestly dont know hero replied.

Make sure to check out book two of the series eternal darkness when i finish it :D


End file.
